


Неожиданный выбор

by Aurumtrio



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action, F/M, Mini, Rating: PG13, Romance, UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 15:17:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/825800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurumtrio/pseuds/Aurumtrio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хром нужен новый учитель</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неожиданный выбор

Хром небрежным взмахом руки отпускает машину. Ей неинтересно, за кого ее принял пожилой седой водитель, который притормозил на автостраде, опутанный Пламенем Тумана; дальнейшая его судьба неинтересна тем более. Дом на взгорке занимает ее гораздо больше своей кажущейся обыденностью — деревянный штакетник, когда-то зеленый, а теперь облупившийся и потемневший от недавних дождей, два этажа — все окна укутаны белой пышностью занавесок, ничего не рассмотреть — и веселенькая красно-бурая черепичная крыша. А еще — тонкий покров Пламени, отдающийся холодком по позвоночнику. Хром щурится, вглядываясь. Да, так и есть — крупноячеистая сеть, сплетенная из струек Солнца, накрывает поляну перед домом. Лазерная сетка нового поколения — теперь пламенная. Совершенная система сигнализации.

Хром улыбается, поддевая носком туфли тонкую нить — Реборн-сан как всегда изобретателен. Сетка дрожит, волна от движения Хром катится к дому, занавески на одном из окон колышутся. Хозяин дома.

Реборн, появившийся на крыльце, хмур и щеголеват. Хром кажется странным, что он даже в своем доме, вдали от цивилизации и ее условностей, выглаживает брюки до шуршащих и острых стрелок и подбирает полуразвязанные галстуки в тон рубашкам. Но, в конце концов, это не ее дело.

— Докуро Хром, — Реборн дергает подбородком. Хром предпочитает думать, что это такое приветствие, и в следующую секунду в ее голову не полетит пуля. — Мне не интересны проблемы Вонголы, Цуна уже должен справляться сам.

— Босс не знает, куда я поехала, — Хром встряхивает головой, откидывая с глаза челку, и идет к крыльцу. Туфли звонко стучат по выложенной камнем дорожке. Реборн смотрит насмешливо, и под его взглядом вечно мерзнущей, даже сейчас, на изломе лета, Хром тепло.

— Уже интересно, — хмыкает Реборн, задумчиво поглаживая вцепившегося в рукав рубашки Леона. — Но проблемами хранителей Вонголы я не занимаюсь тоже.

— Это не проблема, — Хром поднимается на последнюю ступеньку и прямо смотрит в темные глаза. — Личное дело.

Она готова к тому, что Реборн, уже год как удалившийся от большинства дел мафии, и сейчас скажет «Нет». Готова к долгому спору, уговорам, даже к бою, если вдруг у него кончится терпение. Но к приглашающему жесту она не готова. Слишком просто, и Хром теряется — все заготовленные слова и аргументы исчезают из памяти, унесенные порывом прохладного августовского ветра.

— Направо, — замок на двери щелкает, взгляд Реборна иглой впивается между лопаток. Хром вскидывает голову, расправляя плечи, и слышит тихий смешок. Ну и пусть.

Кухня почти уютна — светлое дерево, резные спинки стульев, кружево занавесок. Почти — потому что на столе валяется несколько обойм и полуразобранный пистолет, а на салфетке под кружкой с недопитым кофе — пятна оружейной смазки и черные разводы пороха. Видимо, Реборн отошел не от всех дел.

— Итак? — Реборн ссаживает Леона на стол и садится, кивком указывая Хром на стул напротив. — Личное дело.

— Да, — кивает Хром. И на одном дыхании, отчаянно и четко, произносит: — Я хочу стать вашей ученицей.

Реборн молчит. Хром разглядывает прожилки дерева на столешнице и ждет решения.

— Что, Рокудо Мукуро тебя уже не удовлетворяет? — наконец говорит Реборн. Хром вскидывается, чувствуя, как щеки опаляет жаром, и смотрит на него. Реборн не улыбается — скалится ехидно и пошло, и Хром стискивает трезубец до ломоты в пальцах. Не поддаваться. Оставаться спокойной. Ей нужно, очень нужно его согласие.

— Мукуро-сама уже научил меня всему, что хотел. От вас я хочу другого.

— Ты не в моем вкусе, — теперь Реборн неприятно кривит губы. — Слишком тощая.

— Вы не в моем тоже, — парирует Хром. — Не люблю заносчивых мудаков.

Реборн хмыкает и чуть наклоняет голову, признавая удачность ответа. И тут же насмешливо спрашивает:

— А как же Мукуро?

— Он не такой! — возмущенно восклицает Хром и обмякает под насмешливым взглядом.

Все-таки сорвалась.

Она глубоко вздыхает — в боку начинает колоть — и говорит:

— Я хочу, чтобы вы научили меня сражаться без Пламени.

— Зачем? — пронзительно и резко спрашивает Реборн. — Туману Вонголы не нужно участвовать в боях.

— Хочу стать сильнее, — Хром не поднимает взгляда, боясь увидеть в черных глазах насмешку и презрение. Действительно, смешно, наверно, слышать такое от девушки, у которой нет половины внутренних органов. Но ей это нужно. Очень.

Чтобы не смотреть в глаза, она разглядывает руки Реборна — длинные смуглые пальцы, сбитые костяшки, полузажившая царапина вдоль большого пальца — почему он не залечит ее Пламенем? Или по воробьям не стреляют из пушки?

Именно это внимание и спасает ее, когда Реборн стреляет из Леона, в один миг превратившегося в пистолет.

Грохот выстрела бьет по ушам, Хром соскальзывает — почти падает — со стула, зажигая кольцо.

Иллюзия окутывает ее теплом и невидимостью. Время растягивается, как жевательная резинка, секунды тянутся годами.

Хром замирает; Пламя Тумана льется из кольца, заливая комнату половодьем иллюзий. Тропические лианы скользят по полу, сжимая Реборна в душное кольцо. Вот только его на том месте уже нет, а затылок Хром холодит дуло пистолета.

— Убита, — довольно сообщает Реборн. Хром прикусывает губу, гася кольцо. Лианы с чуть слышным шорохом исчезают, истаивают тонкими ручейками Тумана между половиц.

Реборн протягивает ей руку, помогая подняться.

— Наверху есть свободная комната. Подъем в пять утра, холодильник в твоем распоряжении.

Пальцы у него жесткие, сухие и теплые.

***

 

— Еще! — командует Реборн, обжигая дыханием ухо Хром. — Спину держи! Руку расслабь, не конфета, не отберу! Ноги шире! — его ступня с силой бьет Хром по голени, заставляя поморщиться от резкой боли. Но ноги Хром послушно расставляет, не отрывая взгляда от мишени.

— Теперь стреляй!

Хром стреляет. Пистолет оттягивает руку, от отдачи немилосердно болит плечо, а живот, кажется, превратился в желе. И пули, как на подбор, летят мимо цели, лишь одна или две рвут бумагу у самого края рисунка. Уже результат.

Реборн недоволен.

— Идиотка! Кому я про руку говорил? Мягче! Ровнее держи!

Жесткие пальцы обхватывают запястье Хром, направляя. Спину жжет — Реборн горячий как печка. Или солнце. Но Хром не боится огня — ей тепло.

— Вот так, — бормочет Реборн. — Теперь стреляй.

Раз. Два. Три. Обойма.

Пули ложатся вразнобой — живот, бедро, плечо — но все в цель.

Хром улыбается — она поняла.

***

 

— Ваш кофе, — Хром ставит перед Реборном дымящуюся кружку. Тот кивает, не отрываясь от ноутбука, и делает глоток.

Хром садится напротив, обхватывает ладонями свою чашку с чаем и искоса наблюдает за Реборном. Раньше, до снятия проклятия, она и не замечала, насколько живое у него лицо. Да и некогда было замечать — слишком тревожно было за Мукуро-саму, Кена и Чикусу. Даже за мелкую заразу Франа Хром волновалась. А потом Реборн, за месяц повзрослевший на год, уехал, оборвав почти все связи. Иногда до них доходили редкие слухи, преимущественно — рассказы других аркобалено, зубами вцепившихся в способность Пламени Солнца ускорять взросление и иногда ездивших к Реборну на, как выражалась, кривя тонкие губы, Маммон, «поправку здоровья». Хром они не интересовали. До поры, до времени.

— Мне нужно поговорить с Мукуро, — резкий голос Реборна выдергивает Хром из воспоминаний. Она вскидывает голову, отстраненно замечая, что чай почти остыл, и смотрит в почему-то злые глаза. — Ты можешь с ним связаться?

— Да, конечно, — кивает Хром. На языке вертится куча вопросов, начиная от «Зачем?» и заканчивая «Почему вы просто ему не позвоните?». Но за эти дни, проведенные бок о бок, она уже усвоила, что Реборн не выносит лишних вопросов.

Она поудобнее устраивается на стуле и прикрывает глаз, сосредотачиваясь на темноте внутри себя.

«Мукуро-сама!»

«Что случилось, милая? — внутренний голос Мукуро мягок и любопытен. — В коктейле слишком мало градусов или солнце плохо греет?»

Хром слышит тихое дыхание и стук клавиш рядом и усмехается. Солнце греет просто прекрасно.

«С вами хотят поговорить».

«О! — удивленно восклицает Мукуро. Хром почти видит, как округляются его губы. — А почему не позвонили? Дай-ка посмотреть».

Чужое сознание сметает Хром подчистую, неумолимое, как цунами, и мягкое, как старый пушистый плед в Кокуё.

…Приходит в себя Хром на диване в гостиной. Реборн сидит напротив, смотрит ясно и цепко, и на лбу его залегла глубокая складка.

«Какой у тебя интересный отдых, милая», — смешок Мукуро рассыпается по сознанию Хром речной галькой, прежде чем исчезает вовсе.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Реборн.

— В полном, — кивает Хром, хотя голова еще кружится, а несуществующий желудок тянет фантомной болью. Но Реборн не любит проявления слабости — это она тоже выучила.

— Тогда три круга по лесу. У тебя двадцать минут.

***

 

Хром просыпается от грохота выстрела. Рефлекторно хватается за трезубец; на кольце вспыхивает Пламя. И лишь потом она слышит громкие голоса, доносящиеся снизу. Один — низкий и глубокий — Реборна, второй — ломкий и звонкий голос мальчишки, в котором она с удивлением узнает Верде.

— Еще раз… и больше здесь можешь… так нравятся спермотоксикоз и прыщи? — такой ярости в голосе Реборна Хром не слышала никогда. Ей почти страшно, хоть сенсей злится и не на нее.

— Да успокойся же ты, Реборн! — взвизгивает Верде. На последнем слове его голос дает петуха, и Хром фыркает — так забавно, наверно, сейчас смотрится доктор. Она поджимает колени к груди и представляет Верде в слишком взрослом для него теперешнего костюме, раскрасневшегося и лопоухого. Почему у Верде обязаны торчать уши, Хром не знает, просто забавно.

Реборн же наверняка еще не успел переодеться после тренировки, от него пахнет травой и порохом, и немного — дорогим одеколоном, почти выдохшимся к концу дня. Тонкие губы сжаты в полоску, волосы встрепаны, а пальцы сжимают рукоятку Леона. Хищник вышел на охоту. Раз-два-три-четыре-пять, Реборн будет убивать.

Под мерный гул голосов Хром засыпает снова.

***

 

— Пей, — Реборн ставит перед Хром чашку с каким-то травяным настоем, пахнущим терпко и резко. Хром узнает зверобой и календулу, но остальные запахи слишком перемешаны, и она хмурится, задавая вопрос:

— Что это?

— Восстанавливающее. Пей. Когда я захочу тебя отравить, сообщу, — Реборн почти насильно впихивает чашку в пальцы Хром.

— Но…

— За каждое слово — еще десять отжиманий.

— Да, сенсей, — Хром покорно делает глоток. Настой горчит и чуть-чуть вяжет на языке, но пить его можно. Янтарная жидкость мягко блестит, и Хром чувствует уже знакомый холодок — Пламя Солнца.

— Вы?.. — неверяще начинает она. Не может быть, чтобы Реборн снизошел до лечения и восстановления ее сил. Не в этом мире. Ни в одном из миллионов параллельных вселенных.

— Я, — недовольно отзывается Реборн. — Допивай быстрее, на сегодня мы еще не закончили.

Хром притворно грустно вздыхает; Реборн фыркает и неожиданно взъерошивает ей так толком и не отросшие волосы. Приятно.

***

 

Посреди ночи Хром просыпается от ощущения, что рядом кто-то есть. Нащупывает в темноте шнур ночника и осматривает комнату.

Никого и ничего лишнего, даже занавески не колышутся.

Просто показалось.

А по позвоночнику тянет холодком. Не опасности, нет, скорее наоборот, хотя интуиция Хром и рядом не стояла с интуицией босса.

Ерунда. Хром хмурится и выключает ночник. Завтра тяжелый день, один из череды себе подобных. Зато стреляет она уже неплохо, по крайней мере, Реборн больше не называет ее «идиоткой», зато упорно поит своим солнечным и горьким настоем. Впрочем, даже в нем Хром находит свою прелесть — дышать и вправду легче, а фантомные боли скручивают живот все реже. И Пламя стало сильнее и чище.

Уже засыпая, Хром понимает, что между всем этим есть другая, более глубинная, чем просто действие отвара, связь. Но мысль ускользает, так и не сформировавшись, а наутро Хром уже ничего не помнит.

***

 

Когда Реборн вздрагивает и быстрой тенью бросается к окну, на ходу преображая Леона, Хром возится с пистолетом, тренируясь менять обоймы в магазине как можно быстрее. Идеал Реборна — три секунды. Хром пока справляется за семь, и потому недовольно кусает губы, раз за разом повторяя набор действий. Выщелкнуть старую, взять новую, задвинуть в магазин до тихого щелчка. Повторять до достижения максимального результата.

— Кто там? — Хром в очередной раз вставляет обойму и снимает пистолет с предохранителя.

— Не знаю, — коротко отзывается Реборн, чуть сдвигая занавеску в сторону. И тут же командует: — Ложись!

Пожалуй, лучшее, чему он ее научил — безоговорочно подчиняться приказам в бою.

Хром падает на пол, расшибая колени, и рефлекторно вскидывает руки, защищая голову, когда над ней начинают стучать пули, вышибая крошево щепок и пыли из мебели и стен.

Пальцы Хром сжимаются на прохладном древке трезубца, кольцо вспыхивает ярким синим. Реборн сквозь зубы выплевывает непристойное и грязное ругательство, и Хром поднимает голову, бросая на него встревоженный взгляд.

Кольцо Реборна — все аркобалено обзавелись такими после утраты сосок — не горит, лишь фыркает и плюется яркими искрами. Реборн выпускает несколько пуль в разбитое окно и скалится весело и хищно:

— Они блокируют мое Пламя. Твой выход.

Улыбка поднимающейся с колен Хром — отражение его оскала. Солнца нет — да здравствует Туман!

Пламя льется легко и свободно, так же, как себя сейчас чувствует Хром. Пол идет трещинами, сквозь которые вырастает тропический лес, чтобы тут же смениться бушующим водопадом, стекающим со стен и надежно укрывающим их от пуль и чужих взглядов.

Разбираться, кто и зачем решился атаковать лучшего киллера мира мафии, они будут потом. Сейчас Хром накрывает азартом боя. Пожалуй, первого, который она может выиграть сама, без помощи Вонголы или Мукуро-самы.

И даже без Реборна, который так и стоит каменным изваянием, не собираясь вмешиваться. Сейчас Хром как никогда ему благодарна за возможность проверить свою новую силу.

Лианы, извиваясь, ползут сквозь воду, и на них набухают ядовитые розовые бутоны. Но это не ловушка, нет, отвлекающий маневр, а вот сейчас будет кое-что поинтереснее. Хром проводит в воздухе ладонью, будто стирая ненаписанные буквы, и секунду мешкает — взгляд Реборна жжет, почти плавит кожу. Реборн кивает и улыбается краешком губ, поощряя, и у Хром за спиной будто вырастают крылья.

Жесты становятся скупее, взгляд жестче, а кольцо вспыхивает почти нестерпимо, как сверхновая, и гаснет. Хром устало опускается на пол, рефлекторно прижимая руки к животу и ожидая приступа боли — слишком большой расход Пламени, на поддерживание органов может и не хватить.

Но боли нет. Зато есть тяжелая и теплая рука на плече, и в голосе Реборна — капелька тревоги:

— Все нормально?

— Да, — Хром улыбается ярко и счастливо. Все более, чем нормально. Просто прекрасно. Она победила.

— Пламя вернулось, — Реборн зажигает кольцо. — Все мертвы?

— Да, — снова кивает Хром. — Медленно и очень, очень больно.

— Прекрасно, — хмыкает Реборн, помогая ей подняться.

Трель телефона, чудом уцелевшего в разгромленной кухне, кажется оглушительной.

— Да, Цуна? — Реборн включает громкую связь.

— Реборн?! Реборн, ты в порядке? Слушай, тут вообще что-то странное происходит, никто ничего не понимает. Только что звонил Колонелло — на них с Лал напали какие-то бандиты с блокираторами Пламени, они чуть отбились. Верде на звонки не отвечает, к нему поехал Мукуро. С Фонгом сейчас Хибари, с ними, думаю, все будет в порядке. Может, ты вернешься, пока мы не разберемся?

— Я сам могу о себе позаботиться, — цедит Реборн. — Твое предупреждение запоздало на полчаса.

— Но все обошлось, да? Слушай, я сейчас в Варии, пытаемся разобраться вместе, так что я не могу долго разговаривать, тут как всегда бардак, Сквало орет на всех подряд, и, кажется, это…

От внезапной тишины закладывает уши. Хром встревоженно смотрит на Реборна:

— С боссом все будет хорошо, да?

— Цуна справится. Но мы возвращаемся. Десять минут на сборы.

— Хорошо, — кивает Хром. И, не удержавшись, целует Реборна в уголок губ: — Спасибо.

Выражение лица Реборна поистине бесценно, и Хром смеется все то время, пока поднимается по лестнице в свою комнату. Все будет хорошо. Она теперь справится со всем. Они смогут.


End file.
